


Great Button Bake Off

by ChameleonPoet (Adothan)



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: (in other places), (in places), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Ghosts, Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Cap gets to be happy AND openly gay, Cap is literally a celebrity gay icon he's thriving, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Havers spending the whole fic trying to impress Cap with his baking, M/M, Stonks, Thats the whole cast babeeeyyy, Twitter Fic, baking as a love language, despite everyone I've written about Havers and Cap this is mostly gen, everyone is covered in flour all of the time, fanon atypical acknowledgement of female characters, food tw, found family shenanigans, gbbo - Freeform, ghosts as family, ghosts bonding, i mean obvs its bake off theres a lot of food, more tags to be added as i go!, no beta we die like the ghosts, plus a hell of a lot of OCs who I'm not going to tag as a courtesy to the tag wranglers, sort of? its more like rivals to lovers or maybe just, the sheer amount of shenanigans in this fic is off the charts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adothan/pseuds/ChameleonPoet
Summary: In which Kitty is perpetually covered in flour; the Captain is doing his best not to fawn over William Havers: baking heartthrob; Julian is going for the world record of dirty puns made on the BBC before the watershed; Twitter is losing its collective mind; and everyone else is trying to win the UK's favourite televised baking competition.Or: have you ever wondered what would happen if all the ghosts were alive and they were competing on #GBBO? That's such a weird coincidence! Me too!
Relationships: Alison & Button House Ghosts (Ghosts TV 2019), Alison & The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), Fanny Button & Captain & Humphrey's Body & Humphrey's Head & Julian & Kitty & Mary & Pat & Thomas, Julian Fawcett & Rachel Fawcett but like as enemies, Kitty/Mary (Ghosts TV 2019) (implied), Lady Fanny Button & The Captain, The Captain & Heather Button, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [four and twenty lovebirds (baked in a pie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243918) by [stardust_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_rain/pseuds/stardust_rain). 



> This fic was about as inspired by stardust_rain’s brilliant ‘Four and Twenty Lovebirds,’ as William Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet was by Arthur Brooke’s The Tragicall Historye of Romeus and Iuliet. It’s not word for word the same anywhere but the preface, and it diverges in a big way later in the fic, but in this chapter I absolutely copied the homework. Sorry! Please take it as the flattery that it is??
> 
> CW: arguably you could read some parts of this chapter as implied homophobia. That's not what I was going for, I was aiming at unprofessionalism and the problems of perceived favouritism that come with a judge dating someone who was a contestant. For all intents and purposes, this is an au where homophobia simply doesn't exist. But I am aware that some parts of this chapter could come off that way, so be mindful as you read.

"Bake Off is, in fact, as much about a secondary discourse played out in the press and social media as it is about the show itself."

\--Charlotte Higgins, The Genius of the Great British Bake Off

\---

**From** : Heather Button   
**Sent** : 30th June, 14:02  
**To** : Capt. Charles Captain, Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject** : Final pre-airing prod meeting notes for GBBO

Hello all, 

Please find below the minutes from our last meeting. The purpose of this meeting was to ensure that the cast are all on the same stage before the show enters post-production. The key points are as follows:

  * Present during the meeting were Heather Button, Charles Captain, Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Mike Cooper. No absentees.
  * The Captain and Fanny are to reprise their roles as judges. Alison and Mike are to reprise their roles as hosts.
  * PR and Marketing are to be handled externally by BBC contacts. 
  * Airing dates are from August 30th - November 2nd in our usual time slot. 
  * The BBC are hoping for the usual for this show, which means we’re aiming for little to no drama outside the confines of the actual baking. 
  * Confidentiality agreements have already been signed by all. 



Regards,  
Heather Button

Head Producer   
Button Creative Productions   
Sent from my iPhone

_

**Group: Baking Crew Chat**

**From: Fanny** [22:04]  
I have never been so tired in my life.

 **From: Alison** [22:04]  
Mike has already passed out   
_[click to download image attachment]_

 **From: Fanny** [22:04]  
Good lord, is he drooling? 

**From: Alison** [22:05]  
Yes <3

 **From: Fanny** [22:05]  
Alison, dear, that isn’t an attractive feature in a man. 

**From: Cap** [22:06]  
Well,

 **From: Alison** [22:06]  
HA! See, Cap agrees with me

 **From: Cap** [22:06]  
I was going to say that they’re clearly still in the honeymoon phase. I hit send too soon.

 **From: Alison** [22:06]  
:(

 **From: Alison** [22:07]  
I can’t believe we’re finally done. I miss it already. 

**From: Cap** [22:07]  
I don’t.

 **From: Alison** [22:07]  
What, not even the bakers? Or any baker in particular? ;)

 **From: Cap** [22:07]  
Filming that series might just have been the longest ten weeks of my life.

 **From: Fanny** [22:08]  
The worst of it is over now. We have a whole month to relax before the show airs. 

**From: Cap** [22:10]  
Ah, yes, a whole month until I get to relive my mortifying emotions and total lack of decorum. On National television, no less! With the entire country providing commentary over Twitter! That sounds jolly good to me. 

**From: Fanny** [22:11]  
Really Captain, you only have yourself to blame.

 **From: Alison** [22:12]  
You aren't helping, Fanny 

**From: Alison** [22:13]  
On the ACTUAL bright side, I don’t think Will minded you flirting with him on national television??

 **From: Cap** [22:14]  
Just because it worked for you and Mike...

 **From: Alison** [22:14]  
I guess you’ll have to watch it back and find out :)

 **From: Mike** [00:03]  
I go to sleep early for ONCE and I miss this?? 

**From: Mike** [00:03]  
Flirting?? Cap??

 **From: Mike** [00:04]  
Cap! Come back!! You were flirting with him and you didn’t TELL me??? 

-

**From** : Heather Button   
**Sent** : 23rd July, 17:53  
**To** : Capt. Charles Captain,   
**CC** : Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject** : “Little to No Drama Outside the Confines of the Actual Baking”  
**Attached** : DCMI_298691, DCMI_298692

Captain,

With all due respect, what the exact fuck is this? You aren’t supposed to have contact outside the show - at least until after it’s aired. 

Regards,  
Heather Button 

Head Producer   
Button Creative Productions   
Sent from my iPhone

  
  


**From** : Capt. Charles Captain   
**Sent** : 23rd July, 18:11  
**To** : Heather Button  
**CC** : Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject** : “Little to No Drama Outside the Confines of the Show”

Good evening Heather,

I believe those are photos of William Havers and myself getting lunch together. We ran into each other yesterday and, since filming had already concluded, we decided to catch up. Total coincidence, I assure you.

I’m not sure I understand how this counts as ‘drama’? I would be grateful if you could enlighten me. 

Warmest regards,  
Capt. Charles Captain   
Sent from my iPhone

**From** : Heather Button   
**Sent** : 23rd July, 17:53  
**To** : Capt. Charles Captain,   
**CC** : Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject** : “Little to No Drama Outside the Confines of the Actual Baking”  
**Attached** : DCMI_298691, DCMI_298692

Captain,

In the photos _looks_ like you were on a lunch date with one of the contestants. The photos that we've been sent by an anonymous and mildly threatening source. 

Regards,  
Heather Button 

Head Producer   
Button Creative Productions   
Sent from my iPhone

**From** : Capt. Charles Captain   
**Sent** : 23rd July, 18:11  
**To** : Heather Button  
**CC** : Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject** : “Little to No Drama Outside the Confines of the Show”

Heather,

Oh, well. Shit.

That's less than ideal. 

Warmest regards,  
Capt. Charles Captain   
Sent from my iPhone

-

**From: The Captain** [18:39]  
It wasn’t a date. I don't think it was a date?

 **From: The Captain** [18:39]  
There wouldn’t be anything unprofessional about going on a date with him. We finished filming a month ago. It’s not as though it could affect the judging now.

 **From: Alison** [18:40]  
Yeah Cap, of course 

**From: The Captain** [18:41]  
We just ran into each other. 

**From: Alison** [18:41]  
Did you ...want it to be a date?

 **From: Alison** [19:03]  
Do you want me to talk to Heather for you?

 **From: The Captain** [19:03]  
Yes. Absolutely. 

**From: Alison** [19:04]  
To which Q?

 **From: The Captain** [19:04]  
Alison, really

 **From: Alison** [19:04]  
alright alright

-

**From: Alison** [19:08]  
You know it wasn’t a date, right?

 **From: Alison** [19:08]  
Cap would never do something so unprofessional. He’s practically made of professionalism. Also, I have literally never heard him lie, ever. I don't think he can. 

**From: Alison** [19:08]  
Besides, he hates being the centre of attention, he’d never invite that kind of shit on purpose. 

**From: Alison** [19:09]  
It isn’t his fault that someone has taken advantage of this situation 

**From: BossLadyButton** [19:10]  
Language.

 **From: Alison** [19:10]  
Sorry! 

**From: Alison** [19:10]  
I am right tho.

 **From: BossLadyButton** [19:10]  
Yes, yes. I’m well aware. 

**From: Alison** [19:10]  
:)

 **From: Alison** [19:12]  
So stop cyberbullying Cap because you're cranky and do something about it??

 **From: BossLadyButton** [19:13]  
Cyberbulling?

 **From: Alison** [19:13]  
Heather

 **From:BossLadyButton** [19:15]  
I’ll have someone handle it

 **From: Alison** [19:17]  
:)

-

**From** : Heather Button   
**Sent** : 23rd July, 23:48  
**To** : Capt. Charles Captain, Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject** : Paparazzi situation 

Dear All,

Per my last email, you’re already aware that I have received a set of candid photos of the Captain and contestant William Havers eating lunch together in London. You may also be aware that this source is trying to extort money from us to keep the images a secret when the episodes air. 

The good news is that I have handled the situation. Mr Havers isn’t yet famous enough for the pictures to warrant much attention from external news sources, and that this situation was brought to our attention early enough that we were able to counter any steps the source had taken. 

I would appreciate it if you could refrain from publicly contacting the contestants in future, at least until the show has finished airing. 

Regards,  
Heather Button

Head Producer   
Button Creative Productions   
Sent from my iPhone

**From** : Capt. Charles Captain  
**Sent** : 23rd July, 23:51  
**To** : Heather Button, Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject:** Paparazzi situation 

Heather,

What do you mean handled? You didn’t…. you didn’t do anything drastic, did you? 

Warmest regards,  
Capt. Charles Captain   
Sent from my iPhone 

  
  


**From** : Heather Button   
**Sent** : 24th July, 00:01  
**To** : Capt. Charles Captain, Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject** : Paparazzi situation 

Captain,

I mean handled. 

In future correspondence, I’ll thank you not to implicitly accuse me of murder over company email. I’m certain that private message is more appropriate for any discussions of that nature. 

Head Producer   
Button Creative Productions   
Sent from my iPhone

  
  


**From** : Capt. Charles Captain   
**Sent** : 24th July, 00:07  
**To** : Heather Button, Franchesca Button, Alison Cooper, Micheal Cooper   
**Subject** : Paparazzi situation 

Heather,  
Noted. My apologies.

Warmest regards,  
Capt. Charles Captain   
Sent from my iPhone

-

**From: the Captain** [00:07]  
Heather did you kill him 

**From: the Captain** [00:07]  
Heather? 

**From: the Captain** [00:08]  
Please respond. If I need to help you hide a body I need some forewarning.

 **From: Heather Button** [00:11]  
No, Captain, I didn’t kill him. 

**From: Heather Button** [00:11]  
Although I am touched by your offer of assistance. I shall bear it in mind.

 **From: the Captain** [00:12]  
It sounds a lot like you killed him

 **From: Heather Button** [00:13]  
You’re very on edge about this, aren’t you?

 **From: the Captain** [00:13]  
I’m PERFECTLY calm

 **From: Heather Button** [00:14]  
Don’t worry about it, I didn’t kill him. Your stalker isn’t the only one with a telephoto lens. As I said, it’s dealt with. 

**From: Heather Button** [00:14]  
Don't go on any more highly visible lunch dates with William Havers. At least until November 5th.

 **From: the Captain** [00:14]  
I am terribly sorry about all this. I will refrain from potentially problematic interactions in the future. Loose lips, as they say.

 **From: Heather Button** [00:14]  
It’s fine, son. You’re a good lad, you just need to be careful. I don’t want to see you get eaten by a pack of tabloid reporters.

 **From: the Captain** [00:14]  
Thank you, Heather. 

**From: Heather Button** [00:18]  
Please do note that I only warned against public interactions. Whatever you and Mr Havers get up to out of the public eye is none of my business. 

**From: the Captain** [00:18]  
Good lord 

**From: Heather Button** [00:19]  
How was your lunch, by the way? You looked as though you were enjoying yourself 

**From: the Captain** [00:19]  
Does this count as workplace harassment?

 **From: Heather Button** [00:19]  
Take it up with HR 

**From: the Captain** [00:27]  
Well,

 **From: the Captain** [00:28]  
It was quite lovely since you ask.

-

HOME | NEWS | **TV** | RADIO | MORE

Meet the Contestants of this Year’s Bake Off 

By Greg Jenner 

_August 12th at 9:43 AM_

**Pat Butcher** is a Scout Leader from Hove and describes himself as a self-taught baker. He’s passionate about sharing his hobby and loves to get the kids from his scout troop involved in baking. “It’s a vital skill,” he says, “and everyone should know how to do it.” 

**Kitty Guthrie** works at Lush in Liverpool, where she loves to bake for her friends and colleagues. She and her sister learned to bake together as children and often got very competitive about it, but Kitty maintains that she’s her own biggest critic. She says that Lush is a fantastic place to get inspired for cake decorating, but that she hopes none of her bakes taste of soap!

 **Thomas Thorne** is a poet from Guildford, where he co-edits his wife’s independent poetry publication, _Button Poems Press_ , (no affiliation with Button Slam Poetry.) Thomas loves to use literary references in his bakes and says he has a soft spot for the Romantics. 

**Mary Stewart** is a primary school teacher from Herefordshire. She loves to bake for local charity events, and always strives to use locally sourced ingredients. In her spare time, she directs shows at her local community theatre.

 **Julian Fawcett** is a civil servant from Kent. He says he took up baking to impress girls at Cambridge, and that the hobby just stuck. At least it came in handy for bribing people in local politics. He enjoys recreating the elaborate deserts his alma mater is known for.

 **Kieth Darren Dean** is a graphic designer from Southend. He says that baking was the next hobby down on the list when it turned out he was terrible at Archery, and he loves to get experimental by tweaking the science side of his bakes.

 **Humphrey Crane** hand makes custom shoes out of a tiny boutique shop in Affleck's Palace, Manchester. He loves to rediscover historical recipes, and change them up with a modern twist. Humphrey says he’s never made a shoe-shaped cake before, but he’d be willing to try it if the opportunity came up on Bake Off.

 **Robin Howell** is a professor of astrophysics at University College London. When he’s not baking, he can often be found playing chess or studying for his pilot’s license. Robin says his end goal is to infinity and beyond, and those interstellar themes often inspire the decoration of his cakes.

 **Mick Rattus** is a stay at home dad who picked up baking as a way to entertain his kids. He loves to compete in village fetes and to share his baking with his whole community. He says his baking is always a little slapdash, but no less delicious for it.

 **Jemima Posey** is this year’s youngest baker. She studies Maths and Computer Science at the University of Edinburgh, but learned baking back home from her grandmother. She loves to make quick and easy study snacks for her uni friends, and elaborate spreads for her whole village back home. 

**William Havers** took up baking through one of the classes at his local Veteran’s centre and never stopped. He says he sticks to traditional baking, but ‘with a twist,’ and loves to bring new life back into classic bakes. 

Bake Off returns to BBC One on the 29th of August and will be airing on Wednesdays at 8 o’clock. This season will see (recently married) husband and wife team, Mike and Alison Cooper, return as hosts, along with Fanny Button and The Captain as judges. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Heather as your cranky business Grandma. She's a slightly different flavour of British and Repressed to Cap and Fanny, in that she cares very deeply about everyone and will die on the spot if she ever has to acknowledge it out loud.
> 
> In this fic, the Captain’s is a Captain but his last name is also Captain. It’s up to you whether people are referring to him by rank or by his last name like he’s in boarding school.
> 
> I'm well aware that this chapter is a little shabby. I've never written for Ghosts before - hell, I haven't written fanfic or prose of any kind since 2017. I'm finding my feet and, as far as I can tell, this story is going to get properly good around chapter 2. You can skip ahead if you like but its a text fic, chapters are short, and the setup is useful to have.
> 
> Special thanks to the Ghiscord for naming this fic for me <3


	2. Episode 1: Pudding Week

**Group: Baking Crew Chat**

**From: Alison** [19:48]  
Is everyone ready?

 **From: the Captain** [19:49]  
Absolutely not

 **From: Mike** [19:49]  
Steady!

 **From: Fanny** [19:50]   
Oh boy….

 **From: Alison** [19:52]  
Bake! 

-

Week 1

 **Great British Bake Off** @BakeOffBBC  
The wait is finally over. New series of #GBBO starts tonight! Get ahead on our contestants here: [bit.url]

 **Alison Cooper** @AliCoops  
Are you ready? Are you steady? Too bad, it’s time to bake! #GBBO

 **The Captain** @CapHimself   
Once more unto the bake….. #GBBO

 **Fanny Button** @LadyOfTheButtons  
I’m sure pudding week is always my favourite #GBBO

-

**GreatBritishBakedOff**

| Alison and Mike are so cute together??? baking spouse rights???

| #Alison and Mike, #GBBO, #SOMEONE MARRY ME SO WE CAN MAKE BAKING PUNS TOGETHER  
| 1,389 notes

  
-  
  


**Samantha Carrow** @SammyGal  
Is anyone gonna tell me where I can get cap’s cake-shaped-Pride-pin? It’s iconic! #GBBO

in reply to @SammyGal  
**Clare Rogers** @ClareMakes  
it’s from my Etsy shop!! [bit.url] 

in reply to @ClareMakes  
**Samantha Carrow** @SammyGal  
Tysm!!

in reply to @ClareMakes  
**Samantha Carrow** @SammyGal  
HEY IS FANNY WEARING YOUR MATCHING CAKE SHAPED ALLY PIN OMFG

in reply to @SammyGal  
**Clare Rogers** @ClareMakes  
Hell yeah she is! 

**Humphrey Crane** @CranesTheName  
It really wouldn’t be #GBBO if they didn’t start with spotted dick, huh??

in reply to @CranesTheName  
**Robin** @RobinTheBank  
The way that Julian’s ears pricked up the moment Cap said “dick.” Like a wolf, hunting it’s prey

in reply to @RobinTheBank  
**Julian Fawcett** @JulianFawcettMP   
“Prick” 👀

**Clare Rogers** @ClareMakes   
Can someone look longingly into my eyes the way Will is looking at the Cap while he tries his spotted dick? #GBBO

  
-  
  


**KitKatKitKat**

| **GreatBritishBakedOff**

| | I’ve had kitty for ONE day and if anything happens to her I’ll kill everyone in this room and then myself

| Kitty’s story about her sister is so sad wtf. How is she still so cheery??? Why is she dedicating her pudding to that bitch???

| #MORE IMPORTANTLY DOES ANYONE WANT TO HELP ME HIDE A BODY, #Kitty, #GBBO

4,598 notes

_  
  


**Alex Chen** @BakerInChief  
ITS EPISODE ONE AND THEYRE ALREADY HELPING EACH OTHER I LOVE THIS SHOW #GBBO

**Alex Chen** @BakerInChief  
I’m standing Mary and Kitty so hard rn #GBBO

**Clare Rogers** @ClareMakes  
Why is Kitty’s spotted dick the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?? I didn’t know pudding could be beautiful #GBBO

**Alex Chen** @BakerInChief   
I didn’t know glitter was edible??? #GBBO

**Samantha Carrow** @SammyGal  
Mary is looking at Kitty’s pudding the same way Alison looks at Mike omg #GBBO

**Lucy Roslyn** @VirginiaWolf  
What the fresh hell is a sussex pond pudding, it sounds horrible #GBBO

in reply to @VirginiaWolf  
**Julian Fawcett** @JulianFawcettMP  
Actually, the sussex pond pudding was one of my favourites when I was a lad! Our cook specialised in them.

in reply to @JulianFawcettMP  
**Rachel Fawcett** @RachelGreen  
That’s what I thought you’d say you dumb fucking horse 

**Carol** @CChurchill  
Oh my god it has an entire lemon in it??

**Yasmin** @YasminThasmin  
Pat really said ‘I’ve had these bakers for 0.5 seconds and I have already adopted all of them’ #GBBO

in reply to @YasminThasmin  
**Bex Chambers** @ScoutingForGals  
Can confirm he’s like that IRL too 

in reply to @YasminThasmin  
**Mike Cooper** @MikeCoops   
That’s exactly what happened 

in reply to @MikeCoops  
**Pat** @ScoutDad   
Aw, son 💛

**Nigel** @NigelWrites  
Ok, that pudding looks gross but it’s kinda cute how excited @WillHaveCookies is about rediscovering old heritage recipes #GBBO

**Samantha** **Carrow** @SammyGal  
I’m genuinely amazed by Will and the Cap. You should not be able to create this much sexual tension over pond pudding #GBBO

  
-  
  


**queen_of_crows**

| **queen_of_crows**

| | Mick and Jemima are so cute omg, they’re supporting each other and making fun of all the other contestants for being Posh City Folk and they’re RIGHT.!!! They SHOULD!!! #back bench bros 

| Everything I love perishes like a chocolate sculpture on a hot sunny day.

| #ARE YOU KIDDING, #GBBO

4,598 notes

  
\-   
  


**Samantha Carrow** @SammyGal  
Oh my god they’re hugging, I can’t take this #GBBO

**Nigel** @NigelWrites   
It’s week one!! It’s too early for emotional goodbyes!! @MickMouse @JemPosey stop making me cry #GBBO

in reply to @NigelWrites  
**Mick** @MickMouse   
Awwwww 💕💕💕

in reply to @NigelWrites  
**Jemima** @JemPosey  
No 💛

  
-  
  


HOME | NEWS | **TV** | RADIO | MORE

Bake Off Week One: The Highlights   
By Martin Brown, 31st August 10:02 am

The latest series of Bake Off is off to a fantastic start with 12 brand new bakers and the return of fan favourite, Pudding Week. We’ll be running a series of recaps after each episode here at yonderland.co.uk, so make sure to **subscribe**! 

**Signature:** Spotted Dick  
We open the show with a classic, innuendo-laden comfort food: spotted dick. Well known by schoolchildren everywhere, something tells me that the baker’s versions were a little more exciting than you might find on your lunch tray. 

Most did well, with Mary, Kitty and Thomas, in particular, wowing the judges. Pat’s were declared bland, but saved by the boozy custard he put by the side. On the other end of the spectrum were Mick and Humphrey, with one charred disaster and one dick that simply didn’t rise. 

Even in week one, we’re beginning to see the baker’s distinctive styles, from William and Robin’s precision, to Jemima’s experimental glee and Julian’s slapdash attitude. We’re also beginning to get a feel for their decorating styles, from Will’s delicate and reserved details to Kitty’s infectious adoration for glitter, (and I mean infectious literally: when she noticed the longing looks of several other bakers, she produced several little pots of edible glitter for them to use.)

**Technical:** Sussex Pond Pudding   
This obscure 18th-century dish sees an entire lemon encased in suet pastry, (yes, really,) along with a soup-like mix of butter and sugar, then the entire thing is steamed for a couple of hours. As you might imagine, this bake is not the usual high-quality food-porn which Bake Off is known for. 

Few did well on this task. Robin and Jemima’s attention to the details of the instructions paid off, and Will’s expertise in baking ye olde recipes came in handy. On the other hand, Julian, despite being the only one who knew what a Sussex Pond pudding was before the task, had his split, leaking pond water all over the table. Everyone else came somewhere in the middle, with underdone suet and splitting puddings as the norm. 

**Showstopper** : an Ornamental Trifle   
After two admittedly dull challenges, the Showstopper was what really made this episode. This task really gave everyone the free reign to show off their decorating skills. Among the highlights were Robin’s Galaxy Trifle, with charcoal chocolate cake, stewed forest fruits, and marbles galaxy custard, (with a good helping of Kitty’s glitter,); Jemima’s T-total trifle, which made up for its lack of alcohol with sour cherry compote and fresh vanilla custard; but it was Kitty who truly stole the show with her cherry and chocolate trifle, with brandy, chocolate cake, stewed sour cherries, luminous pink custard, a ludicrous dusting of edible glitter, and what look like architecturally impossible heaps of cream. 

**Star baker:** Kitty   
**Eliminated:** Mick  
**Remaining bakers:** Remaining: Kitty, Mary, Thomas, Pat, Jemima, Julian, Humphrey, William, Robin and Keith 

**Subscribe** at yonderland.co.uk for our weekly GBBO breakdowns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to anyone who recognises the ye olde tumblr post formatting


End file.
